An internet or web search engine is a tool designed to search for information on the World Wide Web. Search engine/system providers aim to have a high degree in accuracy in delivering desired search result desired by a user for a given set of search terms. Approaches for ensuring delivery of accurate and desired search results have largely relied on finding search terms within a web page and/or a history of delivering a particular web page to a user with the same search terms.